A Golden-Eyed Glitch
by Songbook12
Summary: A golden-eyed girl appears on the Titans' doorstep one day with an cool bodysuit, two bunnies that can turn into little girls, the ability to do any and everything she wishes... at the cost of her own life. Every time she uses her powers, she runs the risk of destroying herself. What's a girl to do?
1. Doorbell!

**Hey! I got this idea for a story, and it won't leave alone. it's ok though, it should be relatively short, and it's part of this otehr HUUUUGE series i'm writing. it's called the Dark Assassins series, which will eventually make sense, but that doesn't really matter now... Almost all of my stories are part of it, like-**

**Nightingale**

**Nightshade**

**Dark Shadows**

**Ouroboros (not yet published!)**

**Well, Anyways...**

**Read on!**

* * *

**A Golden-Eyed Glitche**

**Chapter 1- Doorbell?!**

It was a regular day at the Tower, the sun was shining, Raven was reading a book, Robin was obsessing over Slade, Cyborg and BB were playing video games, Starfire was making another attempt at cooking in the kitchen, everything was normal. Average, any minute now, the alarm would go off, Cyborg and BB would complain about it interrupting the game, they'd go stop the villain in question, return to what they were doing, rinse, wash, and repeat!

Instead of the anticipated alarm, there was the sound of…

Beast Boy shrieked and fell off the sofa, "What is that?!"

Cyborg squinted a little, "Is that… the doorbell?" I sighed,

"Yes, it's the doorbell. As in, there's someone at the door, so we should go open it." I went back to my book, until a rhythmic banging resounded through the Tower. I gasped and dropped my book. I ran down to the door, passing a confused Robin on my way, and opened the door to reveal a girl with short, choppy, black hair with bangs that flopped into her dark golden eyes, darker than they were last time we saw each other.

"Hey Rae!" she greeted me with a hug, despite her obviously broken arm and scratched face.

"I kinda need a favor…"

* * *

**Short short short!**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	2. Pizza?

**Next chapter! I hope you liked the prologue I called Chapter 1!**

**yeah, um, i don't own the Teen Titans... don't tell my mom!**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Pizza?**

She perched on the countertop as I healed her broken arm. She waved her other hand at the Titans, "Hi! I'm Mae, but you can call me Glitch."

"Why Glitch?" BB asked.

"Ever seen the movie Wreck-It Ralph?" Starfire squealed and nodded eagerly. "When I used my powers, I glitch. If it's a small spell, I usually lose a finger or hand until I eat an ambrosia cube to regenerate. If it's a large spell, I could lose a leg or something. If I use a Shout, which is a special type of spell, I could completely glitch and die. This body suit keeps the particles that I am from escaping when I glitch. It's like a second skin, it grows with me and can't tear."

"So, if you were attacked and needed to use your powers, you could end up killing yourself?" BB questioned.

"Yup! Also, I kind of operate like a battery- I burn out eventually. I have a shorter life-span that even humans. My eyes were originally brown, but now they're golden and once they turn black, I die. I'll probably live up to twenty-five, if I'm not assassinated by then. Oh, Raven, you were right about the whole pissing-people-off-will-come-back-to-bite-you-in-t he-ass. It really has, through assassination attempts!"

"What was the favor you needed?" I asked. She snapped her fingers of the newly fixed arm.

"Ah! Yes, I need for ambrosia cubes. I ran out about a month ago, and I'm literally down to one. See?" she held up a small, golden chewy-cube that measured half of my pinky.

She then pulled out two bunnies from her messenger bag- which she didn't have before, she always uses her utility belt for everything- and set them on the table. The one that was still conscious was quivering and about to pass out, and the other one simply lay on the table, its flank shuddering slightly with each breath.

"They both needed two ambrosia cubes to heal, but I only had three so I gave both of them one to keep them alive and kept the third one in case one went into critical condition."

"…They're bunnies." I said. BB gasped in shock at what I had just said.

"Actually, they're from the Haven, and they're those little bunny people. This one is the older one, she's about 5, and this one is the younger one. She's nearly two." She pointed to the grey, still conscious bunny, who was apparently the older sister, and then the white bunny with long ears.

I sighed and dug out two ambrosia cubes. She fed them both one and their fur instantly grew back and the grey one shifted back to a little girl with braided golden-brown hair with bangs that covered half her face and weird brown bunny eyes. She also had short, fluffy grey ears poking out of her crazy hair.

The other girl was small, in a ripped blue dress with white-blonde hair that lay in a tangled mass on her back. She had tall, white ears, one of which flopped over cutely. She stared at us with light blue bunny eyes.

"Hi! I'm Alice, and that's Bunny. But she can't talk, so don't be mad if she doesn't respond or anything. She'll twitch her ears and such, but only I know what she's saying then. Can we have some food?" the little girl asked. Alice's ears stood straight up at the mention of food and she smiled a little.

Mae looked at me, "Food? They haven't eaten in a few days since I ran out of food too, and I haven't in a little over two weeks since I gave them my food. Please?"

"You really think we won't feed you? And can't you hunt?" I asked, amused. I went over to the fridge and opened it up, revealing Starfire's strange, molding food and some vegetables that were obviously out of date. I closed the fridge,

"Do you like pizza?"

The little girl, Bunny, tugged on her sister's sleeve and twitched her ears in a strange fashion. Alice nodded and asked, "Does it have meat?"

"…Sometimes. Beast Boy gets vegan."

"OK! That's good, because we're vegetarians."

I locked eyes with Mae, "Now you see my problem of getting food for these two. I never had time to hunt for me because I was too busy trying to find 'the right kind of carrot'. It was horrible!" she threw her hands up in the air.

I looked at Robin, "Pizza?"

I moaned, "This is delicious. Do you know how long it's been since I had pizza? Like, _2 years!_ This is what I get for moving out of Jump…"

"You used to live in Jump?" Beast Boy asked through a mouth of pizza.

"Yeah, I left when Slade came in. That must've been, what, three years ago…? I heard he was gone now, or gone about a year ago. Takes awhile for word to reach my ears on the mountaintops. I still don't get how the Haven was so successful if it was all the way up in the mountains… it takes _weeks_ for supplies to get up there! Longer if they're ambushed!" I complained, waving my half eaten pizza in the air for emphasis..

"You lived in the mountains?" Raven asked, "Near the _Haven_ ruins?! You're kidding, right?! You of all people know how dangerous the area around the Haven is!" she scolded. I rolled my eyes, scoffing,

"Like I can't handle that. The only reason I left was cause the area I was in ran out of ambrosia stores and these two needed help. I'll probably go back next week after I drop them off at the Blake's Academy.

"You're taking them to Blake's? Why?" Raven asked curiously.

"What is this Blake's Academy you speak of Friend Mae and Friend Raven?" Starfire asked curiously with wide eyes as she bit into her pizza.

"Blake's Academy is-" I started but was interrupted by raven,

"Blake's Academy is a horrible place, and you should _not_ be sending them there." Raven glared at me. Bunny slid her hand into mine and Alice scooted closer to me. I put an arm around Alice as she stared up at me,

"Blake's isn't a bad place. I grew up there, and I'm just fine!"

"They turned you into a Glitch, Mae! How is that 'fine'?"

"I was _dying_! What else could they have done? Anyways, it was an accident. They gave me a home after my parents were sent to Nazaran and they were kind to me. How is that bad!" she glared.

"Wait- slow down. What is Blake's, and I don't want an opinion, I want a definition." Robin said sternly.

"Blake's Academy is a boarding school for children up to the age of 18. People who are sent there are usually prodigies or are special, in the sense of heritage. A kid sent there might be part Cyclops, or demon, or angel, or just very smart. You can leave whenever you like, and Mae left when she was twelve after the accident."

"And it was a perfectly good place, I might add, and the only reason I nearly died is because I broke a rule and went somewhere we weren't supposed, a cliff over the sea, and I was standing too close the edge and fell on the rocks." I tossed my two cents in, crossing my arms indignantly as Raven insulted my old home again.

"If they had gotten there sooner, this wouldn't have happened!"

"If they had gotten there sooner, then Bunny and Alice could be dead by now!"

"If they had gotten there sooner, because it's pretty easy to guess since you never followed the rules, then you wouldn't be like- like- this!" raven accused. Mae's eyes flashed,

"Do you have a _problem_ with that? Why is it I can make peace with this and you can't! Would you rather me be dead?!" she hissed. Alice and Bunny squeaked at the anger the normally playful, sweet Mae was exhibited and shifted into bunnies and jumped over to Cyborg and Beast Boy's laps, respectively.

"Considering the fact that you've got a terminal disease inside of you? One that keeps you in the suit for the rest of your short life? Yes, maybe I do!" Raven snapped. Mae growled and grabbed Alice and Bunny. She gave Alice, who had shifted back, a medallion,

"Give this to Headmaster Blake." She murmured before turning and jumping off the side of the building. Raven sat down with a huff, "She'll be fine. She always is."

"…Rae, what was that?"

She sighed, massaging her temples, "Remember that girl at the private school that we went to that one time as a favor for the mayor?"

BB's eyes lit up. 'OH! That was Blake's Academy?"

She nodded, "It wasn't called Blake's Academy then, though, it was called Roslow Prep School. Anyways, they had let a few people stay there as a home, and the other students went home and… well, Mae was one of the kids who stayed. She always broke the rules. I became friends with her when I was talking to them in literature class, then saw her again at a tea shop. She left town shortly after her accident because Slade came in. Anyways, Roslow Prep School got a new headmaster and he changed the enter school- for the better, actually. Everyone was allowed there, metahumans or no, and it was really good for a while. After the accident, I didn't like it anymore, so…" Raven trailed off, her gaze weighted down to her shoes.

Cyborg put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure she understands that you're just a little angry. She'll probably come back tonight, especially if she needs the ambrosia as much as it seems like she does." He reassured me.

I shook my head, "Nah, she'll probably draw it out. It's something she would do. She'll be back within a week though, probably three nights from now."

I raced along the rooftops, leaping gracefully across the seemingly endless chasm looming under me. I worked my way towards the tallest building in Jump, Wayne Enterprises. My thoughts wandered along empty, meaningless trails, just whispers of old conversations and faces that meant nothing and never would be anything to me. Raven popped into my mind and I stumbled, miss stepping and falling off the high roofs. I twisted and clutched onto the ledge by my fingertips, cursing myself for my stupidity and clumsiness. My legs were dangling uselessly in the air, kicking against the smooth glass of the building I was on. I finally heaved myself up and flopped on the ledge, breathing heavily.

"Well that's one way to end myself. Falling off a building. How original." I murmured to myself as I often did. 3 years alone, not talking to anyone else can really do negative wonders on your soundness of mind. I know for a fact that I lost my mentality on July 17, 2007, one year after I left that school. Guess being thirteen and living on your own after always being with at least three people at all times isn't good for you.

Oops.

"Well, well, what to do know. I guess I'm already at Wayne Enterprises, it's across from me and I guess it's not the far from me… maybe I'll go to Blake's. I heard that Headmaster Blake retired. May as well go see who Bunny and Alice will be spending all their time with before I send them there." I thought out loud, nodding in agreement.

"Good idea. I'll get going… now, I think." I said after a minutes pause. I leapt to my feet and walked over to a shorted building, promptly jumping off the one I was on now and landing on the shorted one. I continued this pattern until I landed on the soft grass inside Blake's Academy school grounds. I walked up to the large, wrought iron doors and knocked loudly. The doors opened slowly to reveal a cowering maid. I smiled at her,

"Hey, Magnolia. How's it going? And why are you a maid?" I asked. Her eyes widened and she tried to push me out,

"Mae, please, you must leave-"

"What's this?"

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Trust me- this is worthy of a good dun dun dun-ing! Go ahead, do it with me!**

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	3. Honey

**Did you like the last chapter? Feel free to say so!**

**Don't own TT**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Honey**

**"What's this?"**

A booming voice asked. The door was forced open wider and Magnolia was pushed aside roughly, revealing a large, broad-shouldered man with piercing blue eyes and blonde hair. His jaw was square shaped and hard and his neck was pretty thick. He crossed his arms and stared _down_ at me- I don't like this guy. I may be short, but this is unnecessary.

"Beats me. I'm Mae Parker, by the way." I tucked my helmet under my arm more securely. He gave me a once over.

"**Mae Parker, you say?**" The old headmaster and many students talk about you a lot." He mused and he locked gazes with her. The maid whimpered in the shadows she had been tossed carelessly into as Mae's dark golden eyes gleamed brighter and lighter than they had every before, like a light bulb with a perfect black circle in the middle. She smiled suddenly, and the smile was unnaturally bright as well,

"Have they? That's nice." Her voice was slow and languid, much like honey, as he lethargically followed the man. As she passed me, I grabbed her arm, shaking her desperately,

"Mae, please!" I whispered, "Don't go with him!" I begged, shaking her again. Mae frowned slowly,

"Magnolia, don't be rude," she scolded dreamily, "I'm just talking to the headmaster."

I took a deep breath and slapped her hard across the cheek. Her head snapped to the side before she looked at me again. I sighed, relieved, as her eyes took up her natural brown color, though it quickly shifted back to the dark gold that it now was, due to the accident.

"**Miss Magnolia! What were you thinking?! Keep your hands off your guest!**" The Headmaster roared, stepping forward menacingly. Mae turned to confront him, opening her mouth to snap at him.

My eyes met his piercing blue ones and my mind slowed down. What was I doing? Was I talking to him? Yes, I was…

"I'm sorry, I seem to have forgotten what we were talking about." I spoke slowly, struggling to form the words when I wanted so badly to sleep. He smiled approvingly at me and I basked my eyes under his wordless praise. He turned around and I knew he wanted me to follow him, so I did. I could feel a niggling voice in the very, very, very back of my mind trying to whisper something to me, but It was drowned out by the silence of the rest of my mind.

Then the voice broke through, and I frowned at the sadness of it, pausing for a minute. "Mae!" the girl cried. I turned my head a little and caught a glimpse of a distraught looking girl- Magnolia, my mind whispered- and I was about to go over to her when the man gently grabbed my shoulder and steered me away.

By the time I'd gotten another few yards closer to the stairwell, Magnolia's desperate plea had already been forgotten.

* * *

**Uh-oh!**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	4. A Maid called Magnolia

**Disclaimer- Consider it disclaimed**

* * *

**Chapter 4- A maid called Magnolia**

There was a furious banging on the door that was barely heard through the rolling thunder outside and I rolled my eyes, "Guess she's still mad." I focused in on the energy signature and paused,

"Raven? You ok?" Robin asked after I stood there, dumbfounded. I turned slowly,

"It's not Mae… but the girl there is absolutely frantic. Her heart is racing and her breathing is irregular, like she's running away from something."

The pounding on the door stopped and Cyborg went downstairs to get the door while Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy and I clustered around the computer and looked at the security cameras. Multiple screens popped up, but Robin zoomed in on Cyborg walking up to the front door and the outside camera. There was blurry figure wearing a plain black dress and a white apron slumped against the door in defeat. The door opened and we looked at Cyborg's camera to see the girl fall in and scramble to her feet. Cyborg seemed to ask what was wrong and she released the waterworks. He led her inside, closing and locking the door, before bringing her upstairs.

The elevator pinged and we turned to see the girl and Cyborg step out. She was sniffling and trying to tell him what was wrong.

Robin strode over to her, followed closely by Starfire and Beast Boy. I went into the kitchen to make some tea.

I could hear Robin questioning her, though much more gently than he would if she wasn't bawling her eyes out. While the tea was steeping, I pulled out two teacups and some honey. She seemed like a girl who liked sweet tea. I poured the tea- French Spice Quartet Oolong Tea- and added a little bit of honey and stirred.

I carried the tea over to her and handed her one of the cups. Her puffy red eyes stared at me in surprise, as did everyone else's, but I merely sipped my tea. She smiled a little and breathed on the hot tea softly to cool it.

After she had calmed down a little, she told us in a choked up voice what was wrong,

"Blake's Academy is changed. This man murdered the old headmaster, Headmaster Blake. The man rules the school now, and the man hypnotizes people into wanting to please him."

"Like Brother Blood." Cyborg spoke up, his fists clenching, "I already don't like this man."

The slight girl nodded, "Well, Mae came and I never really figured out why because the man hypnotized her- and- and- and- she's in there now- and she's alone- and there's no one to help her!" she wailed, her voice rising. "The people who go in never come out! Never!"

My stomach lurched and I felt as though I'd been punched in the gut. Through the haze in my mind, I thought, 'She's going to die.'

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Review it? **

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	5. HIIIII

**Hey there! This is a notice because...**

**I want you all to go read my little bro's story! Yes, my little brother begged and begged and BEGGED for me to post his very first story on my account, and so I did!**

**Lie, I offered, but eh- who cares?**

**So, it's a really good story considering a) it's his very first story EVER and b) he's only 9. So no hating, people.**

**Please go read it because it would make his day to get a nice review!**

**~Songbook12**


	6. The Hell?

**I like this chapter, and it's pretty rare when i like a chapter. i'm not saying it's good, I just liked Mae's lines.**

**Disclaimed! What now!**

* * *

**Chapter 5- The hell?**

I smiled perkily as he sat me down on the table, "**Alright Miss Mae, I need to ask some questions about you. Is that alright?**"

I nodded eagerly, my eyes glimmering in the light like sticky honey- just like the situation in was currently in.

"**Where did you grow up?**"

"I grew up here after my parents were killed. I tell people that they were sent to Nazaran and make it sound like it was a planet and they're still there, but Nazaran is really an execution organization."

"**So Nazaran isn't a place, just the name?**" he asked. I nodded and he wrote this down on a pad that had just appeared out of thin air.

"**What is this accident the children are always talking about? And why do they talk about you so much?**"

"I went out one night to a hill that I always go to, but it was restricted because after a recent hurricane, the ground was unstable and would most likely cave or break off completely. I went anyways and the part of the cliff I was one broke off and I fell onto the rocks below. It didn't do too much damage, in fact I was lucky I didn't land dead. I only had a bruised spine and a badly broken leg. It took them awhile to find me, and by then I had already lost a ton of blood. They injected me with something that would replace the blood, this strange golden substance nicknamed ichor because of its healing properties. However, it backfired and I need to eat these cubes that have a really looong name, so they took the first letter of each word and surprisingly it spells ambrosia."

I took a breath, mostly because I needed to, and continued, "After that, my eyes turned gold. When they turn black, I die. So it's basically a timer for my unavoidable death. The ichor also gave me the powers to do anything really, except everytime I use them I glitch. If I use too complicated or large of a spell or Shout, then I can completely glitch and die immediately. The suit is made of a special material that Headmaster Blake made for me that keeps the particles inside the suit so I can regenerate when I glitch. People talk about me because I was very popular and had lots of friends. And then, out of nowhere, I left. I think it upset them." I nodded, that makes sense. I would be upset if Raven stopped talking to me all of a sudden. Would I? I'm not sure, actually, maybe I wouldn't.

"**What kinds of spells can you cast?**" he asked, his voice echoing off the walls. I was confused when he smooth voice echoed back rough and mean and I was fleetingly snapped out of the spell, though it was long enough for me to fend it off and gently tug off a glove, just in case.

"I can't create things out of thin air, I need to know the exact spot where I'm taking the materials from. I can only perform the weakest Shouts, and even those would kill me," I lied.

"**Could you kill people without killing yourself?**" he seemed a tad bit excited at the prospect and my stomach lurched. I let my lips fall into a pout and shook my head,

"No, I can't kill people. I can use other things, like a branch, to break their arm or something, but I can't do anything without the use of another tool. It makes self-defense very difficult." I answered ruefully. I smiled brightly, and met his eyes. He looked shocked at the darkened color,

"I _can_, however, do _this_!" I told him, shooting a beam of orange-yellow light out of my ungloved hand. I shoved the gloved on hastily as the fingers to started to disappear like a shirt when you pull on a loose thread.

The glove glowed blue and slowly the feeling in my hand came back. I looked down at the unconscious man on the floor and stepped on his nose. Hard.

It broke with a satisfying crunch. "What a horrible headmaster. I sure won't send _my_ kids here!" I exclaimed in the most grown-up voice I could manage, snorting unattractively with laughter.

I opened the door and stepped out, after tying him securely to the chair _with_ the chair- ever heard the story about Hera's throne that Hephaestus made? Thanks for the idea, bro!

I stalked out of the office, contemplating my options. I could wander aimlessly, or…

"Magnolia!" I screeched.

…wander around aimlessly making a ton of noise, alerting possible enemies to my position.

What the hell else I am supposed to do? Wait around for the Titans or someone to rescue me? Like hell!

I heard the front door being kicked open and peered over the banister to see the door being kicked open.

"Mae!" Raven cried, flying in closely followed by the rest of her team, Bunny and Alice- holy hell, she brought _children?!_ We are sooo talking about this!- and Magnolia. Good ole Magnolia.

"Yo! Up here!" I shouted, waving my arms.

They looked up and looked baffled before Cyborg asked, "Dude, how'd you get _up_ there?"

I looked down and realized that the level I was on, including the mean headmaster's office, was floating midair, surrounded my a force field.

"The hell?!" I exclaimed, "I did not notice that!" Everyone gave me weird looks and I continued,

"Seriously, how the hell did I not notice this?! Am I just having one of those days?"

"We can only hope." Raven answered, earning herself a hearty laugh from Cyborg, a few chuckles, and a fierce glare from yours truly.

"Oh, just get me down! I hate heights!"

Magnolia gasped and a hand clamped on my shoulder and there was something pressed to my throat… something cold and sharp.

"I don't think that will be happening."

* * *

**Specifically 'the hell?! I did not notice that!'**

**Miss Genius. This is my way of provign to you that Mae is most certainly not a Mary Sue, because Mary Sue's are perfect, and a Mary Sue simply could not miss a fact as obvious as that.**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	7. One of Those Days

**Hey, just a quick note- Mae's main weapon is a sledge hammer. Because sledge hammer's are cool. Before anyone say that she should use her magicky stuff, remember- using the magic can kill her. and she kill most likely die a horrible, painfull, spazzy, glitchy death. **

**Disclaimer- This is so pointless. We know I don't own them. I've stated this waaaay too many times...**

* * *

**Chapter 6- One of those days**

"I don't think that will be happening. My apologies." The headmaster drawled in my ear. I stifled a groan of frustration. This would happen. I mean, really, why not? It's not like he should still be K.O., nope, no way.

I'm not upset.

Nope, not even a little.

I looked down at my hands, watching as it got a hazy blue glow and glitches for a fraction of a second.

Well, maybe a little.

There was silence. No one spoke, no one was really sure what to say. Me, being the person here with a less patience then Beast Boy, finally said,

"Well? What the hell do you want?" I snapped. He grip slackened out of surprise and I stomped on his foot then grabbed his shoulder and flipped him over the railing.

"Damn, why didn't I do that before? Stupid!" I smacked my head. "I really _am_ having a bad day!"

"You can say that again!" Raven muttered. I snorted,

"Anyone gonna get me down?"

"Jump." Raven said simply. My jaw dropped,

"Are you flipping kidding me?! I'm terrified of heights! I mean, super big on top of skyscraper heights are totally fine, but this is not! Because on a skyscraper, I'd just go 'ker-splat!' and I wouldn't have to worry about landing proper-like but with this- If I land wrong I am sooo screwed! Starfire, please get me down from here!" I begged.

She beamed, "Of course, Friend Mae!"

She flew up and rescued me. I stuck my tongue out at Raven, "See- Star likes me!"

My eyes caught flicker of movements and I turned my gaze towards the source,

"Magnolia, he's still-"

"Conscious." He finished before grabbing her and disappearing.

My feet smacked against the floor and I ran over to where she used to be. I turned to Raven desperately, "Get her back! Trace her energy signature or whatever mumbo-jumbo you do, but you gotta _get her back!_" I screeched. Raven came over and attempted to work her magic, squeezing her eyes shut. Her magic sparkled in the air, sparks and tendrils snaking around in the air, grasping for Magnolia's energy signature.

Her violet eyes opened and zeroed in on me, "He erased their signatures. I can't trace them. I'm sorry, Mae…"

She was sorry.

But that man would be more sorry once I got my hands on him, "That man's about to be, too." I growled dangerously, my hands glitching and fizzing angrily. I pulled my gloves on tighter and gripped my hammer. "Let's go."

Raven sighed, "Yup, it's gonna be one of those days…"

* * *

**I've posted like, 4 chapters for various stories today. It's nice. I'm gonna have a ton of views tomorrow... yay! Time to practice flute!**

**Remember to check out Pamela Isley's Transformation and The Only Exception! They're on my account! So go read them! They're new.**

**While you're at it, check out Nightshade and Dark Shadows!**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	8. Under Night's Cover

**Hey there people! How's it going? Jesus Christ, you wouldn't believe how much Algebra I had tonight! Blaaaarg!**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Under Night's Cover**

We searched for and wide for any signs of Magnolia. We called all the Titans, had them look as well, contacted the police, everyone. We found a few missing persons, stopped some crimes, and all this other stuff that heroes usually do- and no sign of Magnolia.

Except the letter that appeared on the fridge for me. Thankfully, no one else had seen it yet.

Miss Parker,

My Apologies. It seems I left with your lovely friend, Magnolia, quite without a trace. If you would wish to have her returned to you, you will meet me on the outskirts of Gotham City on September 9, 2009, midnight. Don't bring anyone.

Headmaster Darius

I re-read the letter, tacking on the unsaid threat on Magnolia's life before quickly cramming it into my utility belt. I sighed mentally before writing a note of my own, informing Raven that I had to leave suddenly, made up some sort of emergency ('The kids need to be at the new school that I picked out for them by September 8') and told her that I'd go back home after, so don't wait up.

I grabbed my sledgehammer from were it was leaning against the door and went down the hall to Alice and Bunny's shared room. I poked my head in and spied them curled in the corner in a den made of pillows, sheets and comforters from the bed. Alice and Bunny were cuddled up together, their faces happy and peaceful.

Sighing, I shook them awake gently, "C'mon, guys, it's time to go."

"Hm…" Alice mumbled into her pillow. A smile cracked my face and I lifted them up, grunting under their weight. Despite the fact that they only weigh like, 30 pounds (Bunny) and 60 pounds (Alice), that's still pretty heavy and I'm no Starfire. I'm pretty much a weakling when it comes to that. My hammer was actually specially designed by yours truly to be lightweight after I got severely injured in a fight because of my lack of muscle.

Cradling the two in my arms, I exited the Titans Tower without anyone noticing me and went to the garage where my motorcycle that Robin bought for me to help search was parked. I slipped on my black helmet and pressed a button so the front part blacked out so you couldn't see my face.

The two girls blinked blearily at me, "Can you shift into bunnies?" I requested politely. They shifted and I opened the small compartment under my seat that was large enough to hold one folded blanket and the two bunnies. I drilled I few holes in the sides with my powers, waited nervously for my fingers to regenerate, before I revved my motor, listening to it's purr, and sped out.

* * *

**Like? Hate? I hope not. tell me whatcha thought via PM or review! Also- I've got the next chapter written, should I post it right now or wait so when I get smashed with more homework I'll still be a chapter (or 2) ahead?**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	9. End

**I'm so sorry this took so long! I was so swamped with homework and such... it was horrible! I had four tests this week! Grr!**

**Disclaimed.**

* * *

**Chapter 9- End**

I raced into Gotham, mentally sending Headmaster Darius into the ninth circle of Hell for parking so far away from the more populated part of Gotham. My sharp eyes spotted a large mansion on a cliff and I sped up the hill towards it. I slipped through the thin gates- for the first time in my life I'm thankful for the fact that after Headmaster Blake died we all became rather malnourished- and continued up to the front door.

I pounded my fist against it, attempting to scream despite my knowledge that no sound would come out due to the hoarseness of my throat. It opened to reveal a blading butler with dark, alert eyes.

I gasped for air and tried to stammer out a plea, growing increasingly annoyed at my lack of speech.

Stupid sore throat.

He motioned for me to follow him and once we were inside, procured a pad of notebook paper and a pencil. I started to explain, then realized how _loooooooong_ that would take, (A whole eight chapter worth of stuff! Wow!) and instead simply wrote,

Could you please get the Teen Titans for me? Preferably Raven.

As an afterthought, I added,

My name's Magnolia, by the way. Thank you for opening the door and letting me in.

I smiled weakly at him, patting myself on the back for not breaking down quite yet.

Because I will have a massive, colossal, titanic breakdown momentarily (and by momentarily I mean after this line-break!)

Raven stared at my, her mouth unhinged and violet eyes wide. She seemed to regain her senses and shook her head slightly,

"Are you sure?"

I nodded mutely.

"Do you know were she would be taken?"

Another mute head shake, though this time with eyes downcast and filled with disappointment. My shoulders lifted a little, a helpless shrug, conveying the message, '_I've got no clue.'_

Our eyes met and we mentally congratulated each other for not crumpling to the floor in a crying mess right then and there.

"Well, then… I guess there… isn't really- really anything we can do." Raven spoke slowly, unsurely, as if uncertain whether she was permitted to say this when the often ignored, quiet part of her was being a little louder. Bruce said nothing, only shifting his gaze to Robin, who looked a little pained and a _lot_ shocked.

She blinked, her mental battle showing on her face clearly, "Actually, scratch that- let's look."

**1 week later…**

The Teen Titans flopped down on the couch if they were lucky enough to make if that far. Cyborg was snoozing on the floor, Starfire was draped across the kitchen counter, Beast Boy fell over in the doorway, and Robin and Raven were staring blankly at the ceiling from the couch.

Magnolia walked in quietly- then again, she didn't have much of a choice. Her vocal cords had been severely damaged due to her excessive screaming, and there was no way to tell whether or not she would be able to recover. Raven had tried to treat her, but the wound had already settled and there wasn't much to be done about it.

She took one look at the crumpled Titans and went to the kitchen, pulling Starfire off the counter and laying her gently onto the ground, and grabbed some ice water for the Titans. She also grabbed some sandwiches she had prepared earlier and put into the fridge, which was looking considerably better after Magnolia had decided to stay with them.

Raven tiredly accepted the offered water, taking a deep drink before clearing her throat, "Guys, I think… I think we should stop searching. We're exhausted from all the searching, and Mae can take care of herself. If worse comes to worse… she's ok with breaking her promises."

Robin looked conflicted- wanting to sleep, solving a crime.

Magnolia looked sad but she nodded towards Raven to show she agreed with her.

He sighed, "If you think this is right…"

Raven nodded firmly, "Yes."

"Alright. As much as I think this is wrong, I agree with you. We'll tell the others once they wake up."

I groaned when I woke up. I ached everywhere, dry blood caked my arms, stomach, and legs from gashed that were still oozing blood. My eyes had already darkened multiple shades and were now a brownish black color with streaks of gold because I had to heal myself so much. It was eating away at my life reserves and, in turn, shortening my already minuscule life span. If I could help it, I would stop and only heal a little at a time, but I don't control it.

I'll probably last another month, at most.

The door to my cell opened and I shifted slightly, the chains binding my wrists and ankles clattering lightly and my bones ached in protests.

Headmaster Darius, the bastard, smiled innocently at me, as if he hadn't just whipped me senseless less than a day ago.

"**Hello, Mae. Today, I've received a message to prepare this cell for others. So, we can't have you conscious and conspiring, and you'd be of no use if you died, so I have been ordered to simply hypnotize you. My apologies.**" He informed me with his strange voice before his eyes glowed unnaturally bright.

Mae's head dropped onto her chest as she lost consciousness- though she was still quite awake. Her head rose painstakingly slowly to reveal a face wiped clean of any and all emotions and bright, golden eyes that would be cheery or even pretty if it weren't for the coldness and almost soulless-ness that struck you when you met them.

Darius smirked, "**Bring them in.**"

A tall boy with clear blue eyes blond hair was dragged in, along with a girl with dark, black hair with strange streaks of purple that shone with the light hit it right and glowing golden eyes. They were chained to the wall next to me. One other boy was brought in, his eyes a dull, metallic gold suggesting he had been under hypnosis for a long while.

"**We just need one more and then we'll wait a little longer… I do hope you all like each other. You'll be spending a lot of down time together… you'll get to know each other's screams very well.**"

**End**

* * *

**Woah sudden ending! This is part of a series, which i told you in the first chapter (? I think) so, I'll just name the other fanfics again-**

Nightshade

Nightingale

Dark Shadows (sequel to Nightshade)

Ouroboros (not yet published, still cleaning it up)

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


End file.
